Prototype-Recuerdos del Incidente
by alicialisseth1
Summary: Quien pensaria que un recuerdo haria que una chica se arriesgara por buscarl la verdad de los mismos y librarse de ellos. Lo que no sabe que esa busqueda le puede costar más de lo que cree
1. Prologo

Prologo

Alguna vez se han pensado como iban a morir. Yo sí. Y no sé cuál es la peor forma, si caer de un gran edificio con mi cabeza apuntando hacia abajo o que un monstruo con apariencia humana con grandes garras venga a por mí. Al decir esto muchos se preguntaran como llegue a esto, bueno comenzó tiempo atrás con una pesadilla y una decisión que me hizo buscar mi pasado en Penn Station, el lugar donde perdí a mi madre para siempre. Mi nombre es Katrina Marcus y esta es mi historia.


	2. La Punta del Iceberg

Capitulo 1-La Punta del Iceberg

*Pesadilla-Lugar Desconocido*

Era oscuro no veía a nadie solo oía una voz masculina

¿?: "¿Tienes miedo?"

Katrina: "¡¿Quién carajos eres?!"

¿?:"No necesitas saberlo"

"Katrina: "¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué?"

¿?: "Porque tú me conoces…"

Katrina: '¿Pe- pero de qué diablos está hablando?'

Entonces aparece una figura de un hombre con una gran cuchilla por brazo derecho

¿?: "…solo que no lo recuerdas"

Di un paso hacia atrás y de repente comenzó a correr hacia mí diciendo

¿?: "¡Y no mereces recordarlo nunca!"

Katrina: "¡AHHHHHH!"

*Apartamento de Katrina y Natasha-Los Ángeles, California -07:00AM*

Desperté muy asustada. Me abrace a mi misma

Katrina: '¿Quién era él? ¿Y porque decía eso de que no merecía saber quién era?'

Cerré los ojos e intente pensar en cosas que me gustaban

Katrina: 'Piensa en cosas agradables. Skate. Videojuegos. Futbol. Mis Amigas. Nat. Mi…'

Abrí los ojos y termine el pensamiento con solo una palabra, una palabra que me duele más que nada en el mundo

Katrina: '…Madre'

Moví mi cabeza en dirección hacia una foto que tenía en la mesa de ella conmigo y mi hermana antes del incidente. Hace 2 años la perdí, recuerdo parte pero son solo fragmentos sin conexión alguna. Algún día encontrare eso que los una. Aunque lo que más me trauma de esos recuerdos es cuando aparece un hombre con grandes garras matando gente a su paso y absorbiendo a algunos dentro de su cuerpo como si fuera una esponja persiguiéndonos entre la multitud. Me preguntaba porque nos perseguía.

Solo quiero olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos para siempre, pero si los olvido seria como perderla… para siempre.

Natasha: "¡Kat, reacciona! ¡Llegaras tarde a clases!"

Katrina: '¡Mierda, se me habia olvidado!'

Salí de mi cama disparada hacia el baño, tome una ducha rápida y me cambie a la velocidad de la luz

Katrina: "¡Lista, Nat!"

Natasha: "Solo bromeaba. Hoy es Sábado ¿lo olvidas?"

Katrina: "¡¿EH?! ¡Joder Nat! Me hubieras dejado dormir un poco más"

Natasha: "Pero… si no te despertaba, llegarías tarde para tu entreno de las competencias del Verano. Y no quiero verte llegando a casa con bronce otra vez"

Dijo señalando a una pared con varias de mis medallas de competencia. Hago competencias de skate que hay en la ciudad. La mayoría eran de 3er lugar, solo una vez me lleve el 2do

Katrina: "Recibido General."

Dije eso mientras me estaba comiendo el desayuno que ella me preparo. Me levante de la mesa ya desayunada, solo me lleve una tostada en la boca y deje la casa solo con mi mochila y mi patineta en mano.

Vivo en un cómodo apartamento con Nat. Desde el incidente intentamos buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir, viajamos desde las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar a Los Ángeles. Ahora Nat tiene un buen trabajo y le pagan bien, voy a una buena escuela y tengo unas grandes amigas. ¡Nada, absolutamente nada puede arruinar mi vida ahora!

Excepto si…

…Ese hombre se me aparece de verdad. Yo espero que eso no suceda nunca creo...

*Parque de Skateboarding-Los Ángeles, California-09:00AM*

Llegue a mi lugar de entrenamiento para mis competencias y comencé a mirar en mi alrededor

Katrina: "Me pregunto donde mierdas se han puesto, que no las veo"

¿?: "¡K.M.!"

¿?: "¡Kat, por aquí!"

Esas voces son irremplazables para mí. Y cuando me voltee, las vi viniendo hacia mí. Eran Kayla y Jenna.

Kayla es alguien en quien puedo confiar es igual de buena con la patineta que yo y siempre me llama Kat o K.M. Jenna es la cerebrito del grupo, nos ayuda mucho con las tareas y con nuestros planes. Y bueno yo soy lo que podría llamarse la líder del grupo.

Cuando comencé la escuela aquí, estaba sola. No tenía a nadie a mi lado, hasta que ellas aparecieron. Desde ese tiempo hemos sido amigas. Entré las 3 somos un gran equipo y siempre nos las arreglamos para meternos y salirnos de problemas fácilmente. Ellas no saben acerca de que fui sobreviviente del incidente en Manhattan y es mejor que no lo sepan.

Katrina: "Hola chicas ¿Qué estaban haciendo que no las veía?"

Jenna: "Bueno, estábamos buscando nuevas técnicas para que las practiques"

Kayla: "Y tal vez alguna te sale bien para la competencia, aunque yo lo hare mejor"

Katrina: "Sigue soñando Kay"

Me dirigía hacia el medio tubo cuando me surgió un terrible dolor de cabeza, fue tan fuerte que caí de rodillas al suelo.

Katrina: "Hey Kat ¿estás bien?"

De repente cuando vi a Kay la vi cubierta de sangre en realidad a todos vi cubiertos de sangre y con extremidades raras. Me asuste mucho.

Katrina: '¡¿Pero qué putas me está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué todos se ven así?!'

¿?: "Porque como los de Manhattan..."

¿?: "...Así ellos terminaran

Otra vez oí esa voz, de repente todo a mí alrededor se veía cubierto de unas cosas que parecían venas cubriendo todo y a todos, el cielo se veía rojo, habia muchos cuervos con una extraña luz roja y de entre un gran puñado de ellos aparecio un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero negra, suéter gris con la capucha cubriendo su rostro, camisa blanca, jeans y unos zapatos de vestir. Cruzando sus brazos se paro frente a mí y solo me miro de pies a cabeza.

Katrina: "¡¿Quién carajos eres?! ¡¿Y porque me sigues?!"

¿?: "¿Deberías estar buscando tu pasado, no crees?"

Me cubrí los oídos y cerré los ojos

Katrina: "Déjame en paz"

¿?: "Te daré una oportunidad. Si llegas a adivinar quién era yo antes del incidente, te diré quien te puede ayudar para encontrar la verdad"

Katrina: "¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!"

Kayla: "¡Kat! ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?"

Katrina: "¿Eh?"

Cuando abrí los ojos todo era normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me quite las manos de la cabeza y mire a todos. Estaban sorprendidos de lo que acaba de pasar. Creo que me creían loca. No me importo, solo fui al medio tubo a practicar. Las miradas sorprendidas por algo extraño ya no me afectan.

Jenna: "Me preocupa. Fue muy raro lo que paso."

Kayla: "Si. Es la 1ra vez que pasa algo así con ella."

Subí al medio tubo y comencé a practicar. Aun pensando en lo que me dijo ese hombre

Katrina: '¿Adivinar quién era él? Como si fuera cosa sencilla'

Justo en ese momento hice un gran salto, tan alto que sorprendí a todos. Pero en el momento del salto, aparecio de nuevo.

¿?: "Es mejor que descanses."

Katrina: "¿Eh?"

¿?: "Buenas noches"

Solo me puso uno de sus dedos en mi frente. Y sentí un terrible dolor. Tan terrible, que me desmaye. Caí al suelo muy duro. Ahí estaba en el suelo tumbada, apenas podía abrir los ojos. Casi los podía oír, estaban muy impactados por lo que paso y también alcance a oír unos gritos.

Patinador: "¡Joder! ¡Esa fue una caída muy dura!"

Chico: "¡Dios Santo!"

Chica: "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!"

Kayla y Jenna: "¡KAT!"

Kayla: "¡Llamemos a Nat! ¡Se va a preocupar mucho cuando lo sepa!"

Jenna: "¡Si! Dios. Pobre Kat. Espero que este bien."

Kayla: "Digo lo mismo amiga. Digo lo mismo."

Después de que Kay dijera eso llamo Nat y alguien más llamo una ambulancia para llevarme al hospital.

Después una gran oscuridad estaba frente a mí. Deseaba no despertar jamás de ese sueño eterno.

Pero esto fue el comienzo de mi viaje a la verdad de mi pasado y del virus BLACKLIGHT, el virus que cambio a Manhattan para siempre.


End file.
